


The march of the minis

by Mimisempai



Series: Digital Art - Photoshop Édits [20]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Tiny sonny, kitten size, mini sonny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: Wouldn't it be convenient for Rafael, to have a pocket Sonny, able to slip anywhere...?
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Digital Art - Photoshop Édits [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998988
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23
Collections: April 2020 Barisi Bingo





	The march of the minis




End file.
